


Remembrance

by Fayzena



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Aliens, Anti-Hero, Billionaire, Costumes, Empire, F/M, Family, Female Anti-Hero, Immortality, Immortals, Outer Space, Planets, Politics, Pseudo-Incest (but not really), Queen - Freeform, Reborn - Freeform, Recurrence, Remebrance, Revenge, Romance, Royalty, Sci-Fi, Space Opera, Vampires, Werewolves, female villian, space society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayzena/pseuds/Fayzena
Summary: Queen Seraphi of the House of Abrasax is killed, leaving her three children to mourn. Millennia later, Jupiter Jones is born on Earth, and she remembers her first life as an Entitled with perfect clarity. She is ready to take back her throne, reunite with her family, and continue to grow her vast empire. (Or in which I wondered: what if a recurrence truly was reincarnation?)
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Balem Abrasax, Seraphi Abrasax/Balem Abrasax
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and settings used in this work, except for certain original characters and settings. I will not receive any money or other remuneration for presenting the work on this archive site.
> 
> Hey, my lovely space vampires! I know that I’m a bit late to the fandom, but I watched Jupiter Ascending on Netflix while in quarantine and absolutely fell in love with the world built in it. The movie’s plot left a lot to be desired, unfortunately, but that’s what fanfiction is for, and I can’t wait to do some more worldbuilding!

Seraphi shot up in her single bed, awakened by a screeching alarm clock before the first streams of sunlight even passed through the small window at the very top of the basement wall. Physically only 25 Earth years old, she felt infinitely older than she ever had in her first life — quite an unfortunate feat considering she had lived to be 91,000 without feeling so unwelcome in her own body. 

Despite only being a few years older than her optimal age of roughly 21 years old, circumstances caused a near constant ache in her joints, highly premature wrinkles to appear in the delicate lines of her face, and rough calluses to cover her hands. In her first recurrence she — Queen Seraphi of the House of Abrasax — was reduced to menial labor, no better than a splice. While she had countless alcazars and holdings worth more than those of all this planet’s billionaire combined (and then squared repeatedly nearly infinitely), she was stuck scrubbing toilets and serving Terrsies until one of her primaries was informed of her recurrence and came to retrieve her from this seemingly endless nightmare. 

Earthlings, she had long learned, were fickle creatures all too focused on money. Used to the commodity of more time, Earthlings’ nearsightedness constantly disgusted her. Their greed for abstract currency made little sense when they had mere decades to use it. Her “cousins,” Vassily and Vladie, were perfect examples of Earthlings’ avarice. The former essentially bargains off his family as little more than slaves to clean others’ homes for mere pennies, work the rewards of which are rarely shared with the actual laborers. The latter was a far bigger nuisance, always on the search for his next “get rich quick” scheme, the latest which included pestering Seraphi about donating her eggs — as if she would ever do something as far below her as helping an Earthling reproduce.

The worst part of life as Jupiter Jones, though, was her constant yearning for her real family. Aleksa and Nino were decent enough, and she would probably offer them the chance to go with her when she finally leaves this wretched planet if only because she knew that they truly loved Jupiter even though Seraphi did not return such feelings. However, they were unable to fill the void in her heart left for her dear children. Balem, Kalique, and Titus were not Seraphi’s biologically — she had them created by a gifted genomer who specialized in pure human sequencing — but they were the only people in the Universe she truly loved. She had raised them herself, rarely calling upon Splices or androids to act as nannies. 

Balem, the eldest, had a mind and political astuteness that rivaled her own. As soon as he was old enough to understand the basics of industry, she introduced him to Abrasax Industries, immersing him in every part of RegeneX production and in the tedious upkeep that their vast empire required. As he grew their relationship evolved, and they became not only business partners, but lovers. Seraphi trusted no one quite as much as she did Balem. And now, stuck as Jupiter Jones to everyone but herself (lest they institutionalize her for believing that she was essentially an immortal space-human’s reincarnation), she craved his touch and calming voice. 

Kalique, her only daughter, and Titus, her youngest son, were not as involved in the family business, but were reliable primaries who put the House of Abrasax above all else. Kalique had always been fascinated by fashion and nature, often begging Seraphi to wear matching elaborate headpieces as a child, and for her centennial birthday, Seraphi had gifted her with a magnificent alcazar on Cerise, a planet of stunning magenta blooms and sprawling waterfalls. Similarly, Titus adored the social scene, and often begged off from his mother to relish in exotic Splices on his ornate clipper, also a gift for his hundredth birthday.

With every passing day Earth seemed to increasingly grind on her nerves, and her loneliness — an Abrasax on a planet of lesser beings just years away from a Harvest — grew greater. But Seraphi knew that soon a Keeper would notice her and alert Balem, the current owner of Earth in her absence, who would waste no time in returning her to her rightful place as Matriarch, and provide her with a much needed bath of RegeneX. 

So she waited; sleeping in a shared and cramped basement with no aid conditioner and barely enough damp air to last the night; cleaning up after Terrsies, because until her true family found her she had no money to her name and Jupiter Jones was an illegal immigrant with little prospects; and dealing with quaballing Earthlings who could only see as far as the next paycheck.

And that morning, when she stepped out of the Bolotnikov household into the early rays of dawn, and saw a telltale shimmer out of the corner of her eye, she knew that her wait had finally come to an end. A Keeper, quickly activating a cloaking device as soon as Seraphi had entered its view, had finally noticed her and would no doubt inform Balem about her recurrence straight away. 

“Jupiter!” The shouted name, still so foreign to her after 25 years, briskly draws her attention away from the general direction of the now cloaked keeper. “We have to go. Побыстрее!”

Turning to make her way up to the beaten, old minivan with every ounce as much grace as she held herself with when she was House of Abrasax’s First Primary, she allowed a smirk to briefly slip across her lips. 

Soon. Soon she would be reunited with her family, once again eternally 21 with none of the imperfections her body currently bore, and with the Universe at her fingertips. 

The only problem left was, now that she was obviously a recurrence, what had happened to kill her in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphi (finally) makes her grand escape from Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one for you! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts, it means a lot :)

Seraphi’s rescue finally occurred halfway through the day, while she was torturously cleaning some upstart Terrsie’s house. A lycantant splice, clearly a Skyjacker by the trademark boots he wore, materialized as she was wiping the counters of a kitchen. 

Seraphi threw down the dishrag she was cleaning with, composed herself, and attempted to look as dignified as she possibly could while wearing torn Earthling denim and a stained t-shirt. 

“I am Caine Wise,” the lycantant announced himself. “I have been contracted to deliver you to Lord Balem Abrasax.”

“Do not call me that Terrsie name, Mr. Wise,” Seraphi spit out. “I am Queen Seraphi, Imperial of the House of Abrasax!”

The lycantant dropped to his knees, blathering. “I apologize, Your Majesty. I was spliced long after you were declared dead, and recurrences are so rare I — I did not even think it was possible to remember your first life.” 

“My son did not inform you of my true identity, then?” She waited for the shake of his head. “He must not know that recurrences retain their memories. Oh, this will be a most welcome surprise for my children!”

Seraphi debates informing Aleksa and Nino about her true identity then, but decided that she had more important things to deal — she would come back to give the Terrsies the opportunity to join her retinue later. Aleksa was, after all, well versed in economics, and despite not being able to practice in the United States would be useful to Abrasax Industries. As for Nino, astrology would seldom be of use, but Seraphi was sure she would find a place for her, if not as an assistant of some kind, then merely for entertainment; Nino was nothing if not eccentric and amusing.

She turned to the splice expectantly. “Is everything ready? The sooner I can scrub the scent of Earthling and the constant smog off my skin, the better.”

“Yes, of course Your Majesty. My ship is docked just outside of this dwelling.” 

“What are you waiting for then, Mr. Wise? Lead the way.”

——

The lycantant’s ship was much smaller than she was used to and starkly minimalist instead of the opulence her family delighted in, but still a much welcomed reminder that she was finally going home: back into the Universe that she controlled the majority of, and back to her family. She followed him to the cockpit and seated herself in the passenger seat, feeling the most relaxed she had been since she was first born on Earth. 

Her eyes followed the splice’s movements as he flicked buttons and started controls initializing space-flight, delighted in being back amongst technology still millennia out of the reach of Terrsies (not that they would ever reach such a state of advancement before they were harvested). Their climb through the Earth’s atmosphere lasted seconds, and soon the ship was flying at top speed through the vastness of space. 

Seraphi allowed herself a moment to simply lean back and relish in the familiar smoothness that only space-flight had. Earthling transportation was crude and dangerous. She could feel every bump in the pavement roads when driving in a car, and their space exploration, still in its early stages, resulted in numerous failed attempts and exploded shuttles. Nothing the Terrsies developed could ever match this.

When Earth became nothing more than a pinhead behind them, Seraphi turned to the lycantant. “Where is my son at the moment?”

“Lord Balem is currently stationed at the Abrasax Jupiter Refinery, Your Majesty. Travel time is estimated to be a little over half an Earthling hour.” 

Deciding to learn more about the state of affairs while she was gone she continued, “Tell me, Mr. Wise, what are the recent developments in the Intergalactic Commonwealth? What is the condition of my House?”

“I know only the basics, Your Majesty, but Abrasax Industries remains the foremost power—”

Seraphi’s eyes glinted with pride, “Of that I had no doubt. Balem’s business acumen is unmatched by all other than myself. But what of my children themselves?”

“I fear that I do not know much, Your Majesty. From what I heard they mourned you for millennia, and continue to do so, but I do not know much of their personal lives as they keep to Entitled social circles.”

“Hmmm.” Seraphi turned to gaze at the blurred star systems in the far distance as they passed at lightning speed. Every second that passed brought her closer to returning to her old life.

——

Seraphi was pushed out of her reverie as the ship began its descent towards Jupiter. The Jupiter Refinery was the largest of its kind, built approximately six millennia into her first life, right after RegeneX was discovered and patented by Abrasax Industries. 

Suspended in the planet’s atmosphere by a series of sophisticated gravity deflection stations, it was located under Jupiter’s immense hurricane, which afforded it unparalleled protection from aerial attacks. She was unsurprised that Balem had made it his base of operations in her absence. Though he had a wide assortment of alcazars spread throughout the Universe, living on the Refinery provided him with easy access to RegeneX development and to the day to day business of Abrasax Industries. 

Though suitable for business and even political dealings, due to its intimidating structure constructed of black quartz, onyx, and gold, entertaining, and Seraphi’s re-introduction to Entitled society, would have to occur on another property. On that note, Seraphi was once again reminded of her personal alcazars, which had remained empty, save for splice and android servants, for millennia. No use to think about the time she missed, though. Soon Queen Seraphi of the House of Abrasax would shed the vile Terrsie facade of Jupiter Jones, and return to her former glory.

“Jupiter Refinery control station,” the lycantant next to her spoke into his headset. “This is Caine Wise returning from a mission for Lord Balem. I seek safe passage into the refinery.”

If not granted safe passage, Seraphi recalled, an arriving vessel would be shot down immediately by the refinery’s active protection system.

Nodding when he received an affirmative answer, the splice directed his ship towards the refinery’s landing pad, where Seraphi could already see a retinue was assembled awaiting their arrival. 

She was almost home, back to the center of her family’s vast empire. Glory and power would be at her fingertips once again, and this time she would make sure it was truly eternal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When on Jupiter ... Seraphi and Balem reunite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely space vampires! Here’s another one.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave your thoughts in the comments :)

The ship came to a stop in the center of the landing pad, and Seraphi let out a gentle breath while the lycantant captain disabled flight mode and docked it. 

Rising from her seat at the console, Seraphi felt her back crack but gave it no mind. Soon she would submerge herself into the fountain of youth and bathe in RegeneX, and the aches and pains would fade into the abyss. 

She waited for the splice to open the hatch and exit, before following him out, and sweeping her eyes over the group gathered before her. All were dressed in the matte black fabric and shimmering scales that Balem favored for his workers, and they shifted warily, uncertain of what to expect from Seraphi Abrasax’s recurrence. Most of them were unfamiliar to her, androids, splices, and humans of minor houses currying to gain favor, who she never bothered to get to know, but at the very front she recognized the Jupiter Refinery’s manager, an efficient rat splice named Chicanery Night. 

The manager stepped up as soon as Seraphi’s feet touched the ground “Greetings, Jupiter Jones. I am Chicanery—”

“I am well aware of who you are, Mr. Night,” Seraphi interjected. “There will be time for pleasantries later. For now, take me to my son.”

The retinue seemed to unleash a collective gasp, “Y-Your Majesty? You remember?”

Seraphi desperately wanted to roll her eyes heavenwards, but reigned herself in. “Quite obviously, Mr. Night. Though I’m sure I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of the day here explaining myself to you, I would quite like to finally see Balem after millennia, if you please.” 

“Queen Seraphi, I-we are honored,” he kneeled before her, the others following cue. 

“Yes, yes. Thank you, Mr. Night. Now, my son?” 

“Straight away, Your Majesty,” he rose back to his feet. “Lord Balem awaits your arrival in the main hall. But, Your Majesty, he does not know that your recurrence, I-I mean that you—”

Seraphi began to make her way down the path leading from the docking station to the interior of the Refinery, Mr. Night keeping pace at her side and sending her small, anxious glances, with the others, and the lycantant, following shortly behind. “I am well aware. Recurrences are so rare as it is that we never learned that they regain their first life’s memories. But I do believe that this is a discovery my children will most enjoy.”

“Certainly, Your Majesty. They have missed you greatly. But Lord Balem has led Abrasax Industries with an iron fist in your absence, he wanted to immortalize you through your empire, I do believe.”

The remainder of the walk to the main hall consisted of Seraphi ignoring the rat splice’s mumbling and the soft footsteps and murmuring of the group behind her. Instead, her eyes feasted upon the refinery’s familiar architecture: tall arches and sweeping windows that provided  
a view of the harvesting lab below them and of the everbrewing storm above them. A warm light shone down from outside, refracting gently off the glossy black stone walls and columns of the refinery and highlighting the gold accents; the black walls seemed to swallow light and emit it at the same time. 

Finally reaching the double doors leading to the main hall, a unique glittering black as they were made of diamond crystals fused under immense pressure until solid, she waited for the two guards on either side to open them. Slowly entering the hall, she motioned for the others to remain outside as she finally reunited with her son after so long apart.

——

Balem sat on a floating, precious metal chaise, his back to her as he looked out of the large gothic windows at the factory floor. The doors slammed shut behind her, and still her son did not turn. 

“Balem,” Seraphi breathed. “My son.”

Her voice, though soft, carried down the hall, and Balem jerked around to face her.

“Mother?” His unique raspy baritone heightened with surprise. 

She absorbed her first view of her son’s face hungrily, “Yes, it is I, my son. You cannot imagine how much I have missed you.”

“I do not understand. The Keepers said that they found your recurrence on Earth, that you were a Terrsie.”

“As if I could ever forget you, beloved. I remember. I remember everything.” She steadily made her way up to the dias along the blue tinted, translucent floor showing the laboratory a level below. 

Walking up the steps to Balem, she was able to clearly see him. He was dressed in a decadent black cape with golden embroidery, reflective of the starry night sky, golden metallic pants, and a thick collar in the style that he had favored for as long as she could remember, this one also black with golden markings imitating circuitry. He looked much older than he had ever allowed himself to get, fine wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and grey creeping up his hairline. 

By the time Seraphi stopped before him, Balem was also standing. The two took a moment to just look at each other, as if to make sure that the other was actually there. 

Seraphi moved first, wrapping her son in an embrace. “My son. My son. I have missed you so.”

“Mother.” Balem’s arms tightened around her soon after. “I never stopped mourning you, hoping that as rare as they are, you might be granted a recurrence. And now you are here, and you remember, and—” 

“Shhh.” She soothed. “I know. Ever since I was born on Earth I waited for the day that a Keeper would finally notice me so that you may rescue me from among the Terrsies. Everyday I longed to be with you and your siblings again.”

“I am happier than I have been in the centuries since your passing, Mother.” He let go of her to sit on one end of his chaise, guiding Seraphi to the other, both Entitled composing themselves after the rare moment of such outwardly affection. 

Balem picked up a scheave from his other side, “I will tell my majordomo to inform Kalique and Titus of this development.”

“Wonderful.” They sat in comfortable silence as Balem sent off the message. “It is almost the evening, and I would like the opportunity to clean up and dress as befitting my station before dinner. After so long among Terrsies as little better than a servant, my body aches most unwelcomingly. I would like to lavish myself in a bath of RegeneX, would you care to join me? I have noticed that you have aged far more than you ever did during my first life.”

“A servant, Mother? How dare they!”

“I will tell you all about my life on Earth over dinner, beloved. The Terrsies do not matter, I am back and there is nothing that RegeneX cannot fit. We have eternity before us, let us go bathe now to rejuvenate.”

“I would be delighted to, Mother. I cannot recall the last time I indulged in RegeneX. It has been decades. I was so busy governing Abrasax Industries, I seem to have somehow forgotten.”

“Do not fret, my darling.” Seraphi stood to make her way to Balem’s personal chamber. “I am here now. With both of us at its helm once again, our empire will flourish more than ever. Let us use your RegeneX pool today, and we will have the servants make up my chamber in time for the evening.”

“I would like nothing more.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Seraphi died the first time around and ... RegeneX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely space vampires! As promised, here’s another chapter for you.
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts in the comments, they keep me going :)

Stepping into the corridor outside of the main hall, Balem took the opportunity to confirm her recurrence and dismiss the group who remained gathered outside of the doors. “It is a most joyous day! Queen Seraphi of the House of Abrasax has returned. My mother has finally made her way back to her rightful place after all these millennia. You may now return to your duties.”

The servants scurried away, but the Caine Wise and Chicanery Night remained. “The lycantant who you contracted to retrieve me still remains,” Seraphi noted.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Wise, thank you for returning my mother safely.” Balem turned to face the refinery manager. “Mr. Night, fetch two containers of RegeneX for Mr. Wise as promised.”

“Of course, Lord Balem.” The rat splice inclined his head towards the side of the corridor leading to the lower levels, “Follow me, Mr. Wise.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Lord Balem, Your Majesty,” the lycantant nodded before leaving.]

——

The mother and son walked together in the opposite direction, leading to the upper levels and the Abrasaxes’ personal wings. 

“You will have to formally claim your title at the Commonwealth Ministry soon, Mother. We will wait for Kalique and Titus to arrive, and go together; the bureaucrats may attempt to take advantage of you and stall the process, not knowing that you retain your memories as a recurrence, but they dare not do so with the might of the Abrasax family behind you.”

“Quite right, my darling,” Seraphi assented. “Until we hold an official ball to reintroduce me to Entitled society and affirm that I am as much seraphi now as I was then, our competitors and the minor houses will see fit to strike when they believe me to be a weakness.”

“On the subject of weaknesses, shall I inform our physician that you shall see him tomorrow? I will feel infinitely better knowing that you are properly protected?”

Seraphi nodded her agreement, “Yes, best to get my implants as soon as possible.” Entitled had a variety of implants, meant to provide maximum security, embedded throughout their body: an A.I. activated silicone pouch of RegeneX above the heart that will be released in case of injury, meant to heal and prolong the Entitled until they are able to be properly submerged in RegeneX; a communicator chip behind one ear that connected to their guards and also served as a tracker; a translator chip behind the other ear that converted all dialects of galactic speech to Eonarin, the main language of the Entitled; and a chip on the front of the wrist, to be implanted below the tattoo that marked them as Entitled (which Seraphi would regain at the Commonwealth Ministry), that was coded to serve as a key to all family properties and their personal chambers. 

“Though they didn’t seem to help me last time,” she continued. “Tell me, beloved, what happened to me?”

Balem’s eyes shifted quickly from her to in turn glare at the floor, “It was the night of Aros Zahra’s decennial masquerade. You informed me that you needed some reprieve from the ‘sniveling weaklings’ around us, and left for the garden with a guard. When you didn’t return before the end of the festivities I knew something was wrong. Titus, Kalique, and I all split to search the grounds with our own guards—” 

He took a shaking breath, and met Seraphi’s eyes. “I found your bear splice guard with its throat slashed in the middle of the garden. You were barely five steps away floating in a fountain. They stabbed you repeatedly, even piercing your RegeneX implant, but they waited until you healed and the small dose of RegeneX was no longer useful before injecting liquid plutonium into your carotid artery. Near instant death, but very, very painful. You looked so peaceful, even with the water stained red around you. Zahra’s servants rushed RegeneX to the garden, but it was too late; there were no living cells left to replace. We contacted the Aegis, but their investigation revealed absolutely nothing: no fingerprints or DNA evidence was left and all of the masquerade’s attendees apparently had alibis.”

They stopped at the entrance to Balem’s wing, guarded by two splices, and he turned to gently take Seraphi’s hands. “We mourned you, we never stopped. Nothing was the same without you. Eternity without our mother seemed pointless. Soon our RegeneX baths became more and more spread out, as you can see,” he gestured to his own body. “Last I saw her, Kalique’s body was in her late 40s. And Titus — well, Titus is still Titus and never lets himself age above his late 20s. But you always remained with us throughout the millennia, immortalized in statues and portraits strews across all of our alcazars and clippers. And now you will never leave us again, Mother, promise me! ”

“Never again, my beloved. I will never leave you again, I swear. We will conduct another investigation, scrutinize everyone who has a reason to resent us, and hunt down those who hurt me. The House of Abrasax will show no mercy.”

——

They entered Balem’s RegeneX chamber, where four handmaidens, insect splices of some kind, were waiting. The room was made entirely out of black marble, the soft lighting glinting off of golden specks in the stone. The large, in-ground bathing pool was almost overflowing with an iridescent blue liquid.

“RegeneX,” the word fled Seraphi’s lips in a breath. “Finally.”

The pool was filled with 400 gallons — 800 units — of liquid youth. Abrasax Industries’ Premium RegeneX was the most pure and most valuable solution of its kind. Costing 1,000 CC or roughly $1,000,000 per unit, the pool was a display of the Abrasax wealth, nearly overflowing with the most precious (and most expensive) substance in the Universe, all for the pleasure and eternal life of the Abrasax family. 

After a use, the pool would be drained and the RegeneX filtered. It will be sold as second-tier RegeneX, due to its highly decreased potency and longevity, to lesser houses who cannot afford to purchase the premium version. 

Seraphi quickly pulled off her sneakers, stepped out of her yoga pants, and threw her t-shirt down, relieved to finally be out of Terrsie clothing. “Have all of it burned,” she instructed the handmaidens. One of the splices quickly scurried to pick up the clothes and left the RegeneX chamber to do so immediately. 

Balem had undressed beside her, his clothes left to be gathered and cleaned by the servants later. He held his hand out towards her, “Ready, Mother?”

“Most definitely, beloved.” They stepped into the pool hand-in-hand, submerging their bodies slowly into the RegeneX. Seraphi’s skin tingled where it touched the glowing liquid, the nerves across her body igniting as her cells were replaced and renewed. Every imperfection melted away: the sunspots on her shoulders, the scar across her calf from where she fell into a coffee table — each marking representing her time on Earth disappeared. She laid back into the pool, her face looking upwards as she fully went under, feeling her son do the same next to her. They emerged simultaneously seconds later, the effects of the potent RegeneX already completed.

Two handmaids quickly ran up to wrap silk dressing gowns around them, and the other passed a wand over their heads, swiftly drying their hair. 

“You may leave us,” Balem intoned, turning to gaze at his mother as the doors shut behind the silent handmaidens.

“Magnificent.” He ran a finger light down her face, resting it on her clavicle by the dressing gown’s neckline. “You are perfect, Mother.”

Seraphi gazed at her son, who looked as she most remembered him: in his mid-20s physically, leanly muscled, with dark chestnut hair, radiant grey eyes, full lips, and freckles peppered across his face. “And you are beautiful, my darling.”

“Let us go to my bedchamber to prepare for dinner. I will have one of your old outfits brought to us. I kept your wardrobe here exactly as you left it and it will do for now. We can call for the seamstress to come later in the week.”

“That sounds wonderful.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intergalactic fashion, and wining and dining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely space vampires! Hope you enjoy Chapter 5.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave your thoughts in the comments :)

Balem’s bedchamber was luxuriously appointed, decorated in similar tones to the rest of the refinery. A palatial bed was spread out against the wall left of the entrance, currently covered in black silk sheets spun by hand by a spider splice. A rug of fine, golden thread lent warmth to the otherwise cold marble floor. Opposite the bed, the media wall currently displayed a live view of Jupiter, but could be made opaque or to afford a view of the numerous other planets and alcazars owned by the Abrasaxes. A sitting area and settee sat to its right, with a door in the corner leading to a separate wardrobe room. Vases and sculptures of black opal were scattered throughout the room, their colors bringing the galaxy inside the bedchamber. 

“Chamber presence,” Seraphi spoke to the room, empty besides her and Balem.

“Welcome back, Your Majesty.” The voice of the refinery’s intricate artificial intelligence system seemed to sound from all corners of the bedchamber. 

“Show me the maroon dress I last wore to brunch with Kalique.”

“And the dress I gifted you to celebrate your latest Harvest, Mother?” Balem added. “I have always loved it on you.”

The wall before them morphed, the view of Jupiter disappearing to show a life-sized, three-dimensional rendering of Seraphi that followed her movements real-time, wearing a deep maroon dress with a plunging neckline and a delicate lace bodice.

“Not for dinner today, I think. Show me the dress I received from my son.”

The maroon dress was replaced with a sheer black gown. The bodice was nude except for a thin layer of tulle which darkened below her breasts to a muted dark navy blue and flowed to brush against the floor. The skirt was sheer, displaying the entirety of her legs, and lightly embellished with woven feathers. A crystal studded belt tightened its waist, sewn into the dress. The material sparkled with each move, the light hitting thousands of crystals embedded in the material. 

“That shall do. Have it brought here at once along with my silver ribbon heels and the jewelry box on my vanity.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The chamber presence signaled its understanding and returned the view of Jupiter.

“I remember when you gave me that dress.” Seraphi settled down on the settee to wait, leaving room for her son to sit beside her. “We had just harvested 9 billion from Ulippe and were celebrating the bountiful crop in your alcazar on Valipra. You had it brought out to me while we had dinner in my favorite gazebo, where you gave it to me, along with the peacock splice carrying it. I wore it for dinner the next evening, and you dressed to match.”

“I believe we should recreate that dinner, then. You wear the dress and I will wear my matching cape.”

“We will have to toast to reminiscing about good times, and creating many more happy memories. Together.”

——

They lightly spoke of old times until four splices hurried into the bedchamber, carrying the clothing and accessories Seraphi requested. The two Entitled and their servants moved into the wardrobe room, where Balem quickly picked out his matching outfit from his automated, revolving closet, donning it with the aid of a handmaiden while his mother was helped into her dress beside him. 

One splice worked on the many buttons on the dress’s back, while the other two styled Seraphi’s hair and makeup. Her hair was stacked into a high, twisting coronet braid and topped with a platinum and diamond tiara from her jewelry box. Her makeup, technically unnecessary for the perfect visages of Entitled, was applied with a practiced touch for an added touch of color.

When finished, the splices bowed low and backed out of the room, leaving their intricately dressed masters to make their way to dinner. 

“You look breathtaking, Mother.” Balem held out his arm for her to take, and led them out of his chambers. “Are you hungry?” 

“Famished. I have not eaten since breakfast on Earth.”

“My apologies. I should have ordered refreshments when you arrived; it completely escaped my mind over seeing you again.”

“Worry not, my darling. I have managed to survive until dinner,” she quipped.

The dining room was in their family’s common wing, its main features an ebony wood and gold table, currently with two anti-gravity wingback chairs floating at its heads, and an ornate crystal chandelier hovering above the table. A splice was stationed at either end of the room, waiting for the signal to begin service.

Balem pulled out a chair for Seraphi before walking around the table to his own seat. “You may serve.”

The splices efficiently got to work, one pouring both Abrasaxes a rich red wine, and the other placing their first course before them. “Your favorite, Mother,” Balem recalled as they tasted the wine. “From our vineyards on Thirore.”

“It is as delicious as ever, darling.” 

——

Between courses Seraphi started their conversation again, “I see that the refinery is particularly busy — a recent Harvest?”

“Yes, from Zalintyre; enough crop for 90,000 units. We should have the planet fully terraformed by the end of the decade, and seeding for the next Harvest will immediately follow.”

“Nicely done, my son. From my experience on Earth, it is nearly ready for Harvest as well. It has 7 billion Terrsies at the moment and should be ripe for picking in roughly thirty years.”

“Very soon, then.” Balem paused and took another drink from his wine glass. “Mother, you did promise to tell me of your time among the Terrsies.”

“They are severely underdeveloped, still millennia away from uncovering even the most basic developments of the Genomic Age, and consumed with the greed for money,” she tilted her head, shaking it laughingly. “It is quite barbaric, really. The family I was born into worked as the human equivalent of splices, cleaning other Terrsies’ dwellings. The mother and aunt were fine, they loved Jupiter Jones, truly, and I am considering allowing them to join me as helpers in some capacity. But the cousins — well. The eldest managed the cleaning operation, forcing us to work for meager wages and keeping most of the income for himself though he rarely lifted a finger. His son was even more avaricious, if possible. He was constantly on the search for the easiest way to make quick money, usually at a cost of others’. Lately, he had infuriated me in his quest to persuade me to donate my eggs and give him half of the profit.”

Balem’s lips tightened, “We shall honor them with a visit, Mother. You can convey your most generous offer to the two females and I will take guards to deal with the males. It has been a while since I had the opportunity to put the oubliette to good use.”

“You may do with them as you wish, beloved. I may even choose to join you.”

“Let us not spoil dessert with talk of Terrsies,” Balem broke the tension. “I believe that Kalique and Titus will be arriving within the next few days. Next week shall be a good time to visit the Commonwealth Ministry and formalize your recurrence.”

“We shall do so, certainly. But I do hate dealing with their advocates. They are more intelligent than Terrsies, but equally as irritating,” Seraphi bantered, the mood lightening as they proceeded to enjoy the end of their meal.


End file.
